Bangladeshball
People's Republic of Bangladeshball |nativename = : বাংলাদেশ বল গণপ্রজাতন্ত্রী |founded = March 26, 1971 |onlypredecessor = East Pakistanball |predicon = Pakistan |image = Bangladesh.png |caption = I am not of Sick Japan! |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic |language = Bengali English |type = Indic |capital = Dhakaball |affiliation = OICball SAARCball UNball |religion = Islam Hinduism |friends = NepalRawr Chinaball Turkeyball Russiaball Bhutanball Palestineball USAball Indiaball Assamball |enemies = Japanball Israelcube Pakistanball Sentineleseball Myanmarball Gypsyball ISISball North Koreaball |likes = Jute, Rice, Spicy food, Bengal Tigers, Bengali |hates = Drowning, Floods, terrorist, Urdu, being called "sick Japan", Myanmarball attacking Rohingyaball |intospace = Yus, it launched a satellite but still needs a dedicated space agency. |bork = Flood flood |food = Rice, Pulau, Fish, Roti, Chicken |status = Taking care of Rohingya refugees |reality = ���� People's Republic of Bangladesh ���� |gender = Male |imagewidth = default }}Bangladeshball, officially the People's Republic of Bangladeshball is a sovereign state and Unitary Parliamentary constitutional republic in Southern Asia. His clay is bordered by Indiaball to the North, East, and West, and Myanmarball to the Southeast. The country is divided into 7 regions including his capital Dhakaball, giving him a total area of 56,977 square miles, making him the 92nd largest country in the world. With a population of 163 million as of 2016, he is the 8th most populous country in the world, even higher than Russia, and the 36th most popular human migration destination. As a Muslim majority country with some Hindu, as well as being geographically located in South Asia and having relations with China, Bangladesh is a member of the OIC, SCO, and a founding member of the SAARCball. He also contributes to one of the largest UNball peacekeeping force. Bangladesh is often seen as one of the more peaceful and developing countries in South Asia aside from his brothers Indiaball and Pakistanball. Often trying to maintain good ties with pretty much every country in the world, he focuses more of his time in developing and dealing with things like floods and refugees such as the rohingya, which has greatly increased his popularity as he is dealing with one of the world's worst humanitarian crisis'. His national day is March 26th History Bangladeshball was a child of 2ball. He eventually became the Bengal Sultanateball till Mughal Empireball conquered him. UKball conquered the Indian subcontinent after Mughalball died. Bangladeshball became British Rajball till 1947, when Pakistanball become his brother, but dependent. He was East Pakistanball till in 1971, when Bangladeshball became a full independent secular country, although they are majority Muslim country. Although, Indiaball was never serious about a war with Bangladesh, and didn't really tried to fight. On 16th April 2001 Indiaball tried to grab Bangladesh but was beaten back badly. He has his own satellite now. His peaceful status is currently evaporating after officers and thugs hired for the government violently surpressed a peaceful student protest over road safety, then tried to shut down all internet in the country to stop the news from leaking. Flag Colors Main Colors Relations Friends * Chinaball - CHING CHONG CHING CHING PEOPLE. Gib submarines plox. * NepalRawr - We gib them access to ocean because they is landlocked. * Bhutanball - Me and Indiaball have embassies in him. Of no tourist taxings for me, yay. * Rohingyaball - Don't worry brothah, I'll take care of you. * USAball -We makings clothes for them and Gibs bangla aids. However MORE AIDS PLOX. Neutral * Indiaball - Was a friend in 1971. But now havings love hate relationship, typical frenemy. Indiaball tried to grab Bangladeshballs clay in 2001. But Still give Transit To Indiaball. And Rohit Sharma was out, It wasnt a no ball in the 2015 cricket semi final. Thanks for the satellite, I guess (Tho we is having our own satellite now). * Pakistanball - Used to be mean bully. Now has apologized we is of friends again but 2012 ASIACUP never forget! Enemies * Israelcube - You are not a real country give Palestineball freedom! We know the feel ball.... * Gypsyball - Retarded disgrace, doesn't deserve anything. * Japanball - I am not the ill version of you, we are two completely different countries! Stop calling us that! * Myanmarball - Stop treating the Rohingya so poorly they did nothing wrong to you! * Sentineleseball - Get in the outside world for once instead of murdering every "intruder" you see. * ISISball - Stop destroying my country!!! I will never forget what you have done! Family * Indus Valleyball - Ancestor * Mauryaball - Grandfather * Mughalball - Father * Kingdom of Kandyball - Uncle * UKball - Adoptive Father * Indiaball - Brother * Pakistanball - Father/Brother * Sri Lankaball - Cousin Gallery Artwork Bangladesh.png Amino.jpg Bangladeshball.png East_Asia.png Comics L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado B7hYDoR.png HTOAjjU.png|CHAALE JAO, PAKISTAN! pFFN38k.png Bangladesh_Big.png Bangladesh and Japan.png The Story of the Bangladesh Liberation War.png Why Luxembourg is rich.png india is of shitty neighbor.jpg USA's Hero.png Netherlandsball and Bangladeshball.png|Netherlandsball of making fun of Bangladeshball. Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg 5wFbEZm.png Bangladesh's Plan.png|Bangladesh has a plan... Bangladeshball drowning.png xYFxyRX.png Sealand and Russia.png 4ocdK8T.png Sd06SiH.png C8X0qFp.png PBolNLS.png SATpQO1.png Neighbors.png Qezzez6.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Hard Work.png The Split.jpg Can Into Math.png Santa's Slaves.png Chain Reactions.jpg Employment Rate.jpg Industrialization.png File:Oh Germany.jpg }} zh:孟加拉国球 Category:Asia Category:South Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Commonwealth Category:Bengali Speaking Countryball Category:Southeast Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:ISIS Removers Category:Bangladeshball Category:UNball Category:Red Green Category:Poor Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Characters Category:Hindu